Last week, Nadia and Michael decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. Nadia sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 67.64 seconds. When it was Michael's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 54.79 seconds. How much faster was Michael than Nadia in seconds?
To find how much faster Michael was than Nadia, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Nadia's time - Michael's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Michael was 12.85 seconds faster than Nadia.